Masochism
Masochism refers to sexual or non-sexual gratification in the infliction of pain or humiliation upon oneself. Masochism and women See also *Masochistic personality *Sadism *Sadomasochism *Sexual masochism *Self destructive behavior *Self sacrifice See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Asch, S. S. (1988). The analytic concepts of masochism: A reevaluation. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Bak, R. C. (1988). Masochism in paranoia. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Benjamin, J. (1986). The alienation of desire: Women's masochism and ideal love. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Benjamin, J. (1990). The alienation of desire: Women's masochism and ideal love. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Beratis, S. (1997). Aggression, body image, and work inhibition. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Berenstein, I., & Slotkin, P. (1997). "A Child is Being Beaten" and the battered child. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Blum, H. P. (1977). Masochism, the ego ideal, and the psychology of women. Oxford, England: International Universities Press. *Caplan, P. J. (1985). The myth of women's masochism. Toronto, ON, Canada: University of Toronto Press. *Caplan, P. J. (1987). No: The myth of women's masochism. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Cooper, A. M. (1989). The narcissistic-masochistic character. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Cooper, A. M. (1993). Psychotherapeutic approaches to masochism. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Deutsch, H., Reich, A., Bonaparte, M., & Chasseguet-Smirgel, J. (1995). Part V: Masochism and female psychology. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Dorpat, T. L. (1989). An object-relations perspective on masochism. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Eickhoff, F.-W. (2001). Moral masochism and the affect of resentment. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Freud, S., Bak, R. C., Grunberger, B., Shengold, L., Novick, K. K., & Novick, J. (1995). Part III: Masochistic perversion: The beating fantasy. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Freud, S., Freud, A., Fenichel, O., Reik, T., Berliner, B., Brenner, C., et al. (1995). Part IV: Moral masochism: Guilt, fantasy, and the object. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Freud, S., Laplanche, J., & Grossman, W. I. (1995). Part II: Masochism, sexuality, and aggression. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Galenson, E. (1988). The precursors of masochism. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Galenson, E. (1988). The precursors of masochism: Protomasochism. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Gedo, J. E. (1987). Paul Cezanne: Symbiosis, masochism, and the struggle for perception. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Gedo, J. E. (1988). Masochism and the repetition compulsion. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Glenn, J. (1993). Inner bodily sensations, trauma, and masochism. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Glick, R. A., & Meyers, D. I. (1988). Masochism: Current psychoanalytic perspectives. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Gordon, R. (1991). Masochism: The shadow side of the archetypal need to venerate and worship. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Greif, A. C. (1989). Failed efforts at identification: The masochistic patient's response to the analyst's pregnancy. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Greif, A. C. (1989). Masochism in the analyst. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Hanly, M. A. F. (1995). Essential papers on masochism. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Henkin, W. A. (2007). Counseling bisexuals on BDSM lifestyle issues. New York, NY: Columbia University Press. *Jones, C. (1989). Problems of separation and clinging in masochism. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Jones, C., & Greif, A. C. (1989). Masochistic and phobic features in a case of schizophrenia. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Lax, R. F. (1989). The role of internalization in the development of certain aspects of female masochism: Ego psychological considerations. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Lerner, H. D. (1991). Masochism in subclinical eating disorders. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Marotta, F. (1989). The analysis of masochistic features in a young man. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Menaker, E. (1990). Masochism--a defense reaction of the ego. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Meyers, H. (1988). A consideration of treatment techniques in relation to the functions of masochism. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Meyers, H. (1989). A consideration of treatment techniques in relation to the functions of masochism. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Modell, A. H. (1997). Humiliating fantasies and the pursuit of unpleasure. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Montgomery, J. D. (1989). Countertransference identification. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Montgomery, J. D. (1989). The hero as victim: The development of a masochistic life. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Montgomery, J. D. (1989). The return of masochistic behavior in the absence of the analyst. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Montgomery, J. D., & Greif, A. C. (1989). Masochism: The treatment of self-inflicted suffering. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Nacht, S., Loewenstein, R. M., & Smirnoff, V. N. (1995). Part I: Three introductions to the psychoanalysis of masochism. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Oakes, E. S. (1989). Refusal to learn: A masochistic solution to childhood trauma: A treatment case. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Racker, H. (1989). Psychoanalytic technique and the analyst's unconscious masochism. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Riviere, J., Olinick, S. L., & Joseph, B. (1995). Part VI: Masochism and the negative therapeutic reaction. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Rosenfeld, H. A. (1988). On masochism: A theoretical and clinical approach. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Ruderman, E. G. B. (2003). Plus ca change, plus c'est la meme chose: Women's "masochism" and ambivalence about ambition and success. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Sacksteder, J. L. (1989). Thoughts on the positive value of a negative identity. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Sarnoff, C. A. (1988). Adolescent masochism. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Shainess, N. (1987). Yes: Vulnerability to violence: Masochism as process. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Thompson, C. L. (2000). African American women and moral masochism: When there is too much of a good thing. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Wurmser, L. (1997). The shame about existing: A comment about the analysis of "moral" masochism. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. Papers *Aisenstein, M. (2004). Brief discussion on Benno Rosenberg's paper: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 11(2) Aug 2004, 309-314. *Aisenstein, M. (2004). Painful enigma, enigma of pain: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 11(1) Apr 2004, 35-49. *Aisenstein, M., & Mabilde, L. C. (2004). The enigma of pain - debate: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 11(2) Aug 2004, 237-249. *Alexandre, M. F. G. (2003). Enigma of masochism: Pain that builds, pain that destroys: Revista Portuguesa de Psicanalise No 24 Dec 2003, 85-95. *Alonso, S. L., & Tanis, B. (1998). Ordinary masochism: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise 11(21)2 Sep 1998, 111-114. *Andre, J. (2003). Immanent Masochism: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 16 2003, 25-37. *Anthi, P. R. (1999). Roald Amundsen: A study in rivalry, masochism and paranoia: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 80(5) Oct 1999, 995-1010. *Arndt, J., & Greenberg, J. (1996). Fantastic accounts can take many forms: False memory construction? Yes. Escape from self? We don't think so: Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 127-132. *Asch, S. S. (1985). Depression, masochism, and biology: Hillside Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 7(1) 1985, 34-53. *Atkins, R. N. (1977). Activity and masochism: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 13(2) Apr 1977, 233-250. *Atkins, R. N. (1987). The origins of masochism: Current issues in development: Integrative Psychiatry Vol 5(1) Mar 1987, 49-52. *Aulagnier, P. (1981). Observations on primary masochism: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 15(4) 1981, 297-307. *Avalos, J. C., Jr. (2005). "An Agony of Pleasurable Suffering": Masochism and Maternal Deprivation in Mark Twain: American Imago Vol 62(1) Spr 2005, 35-58. *Banaji, M. R., & Kihlstrom, J. F. (1996). The ordinary nature of alien abduction memories: Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 132-135. *Bar de Jones, G. M. (1988). Some observations regarding masochism and femininity in the work of S. Freud: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 45(1) Jan-Feb 1988, 207-216. *Barbara, D. A. (1974). Masochism in love and sex: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 34(1) 1974, 73-79. *Bartholomew, A. A. (1973). Two features occasionally associated with intravenous drug users: A note: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 7(3) Sep 1973, 206-207. *Battista, J. R. (1996). Offensive spirituality and spiritual defenses. New York, NY: Basic Books. *Baumeister, R. F. (1989). Masochism and the self. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Baumeister, R. F. (1997). Another Tour Through Psychoanalytic Theorizing About Masochism: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (2), Feb, 1997. *Bears, M., Cartwright, R., & Mercer, P. (2000). Masochistic dreams: A gender-related diathesis for depression revisited: Dreaming Vol 10(4) Dec 2000, 211-220. *Benvenuto, S. (2003). Freud and Masochism: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 16 2003, 57-80. *Berg, T. (1986). Narcissus: Master/slave in the mirror of each other: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 23(3) Mar 1986, 152-160. *Bergler, E. (1972). Curable and incurable neurotics. Oxford, England: Liveright. *Berner, W., Berger, P., & Hill, A. (2003). Sexual sadism: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 47(4) Aug 2003, 383-395. *Bernstein, I. (1976). Masochistic reactions in a latency-age girl: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 24(3) 1976, 589-607. *Bernstein, I. (1983). Masochistic pathology and feminine development: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 31(2) 1983, 467-486. *Billig, M. (2006). "Theory in Furs: Masochist Anthropology": Comment: Current Anthropology Vol 47(6) Dec 2006, 944-945. *Binder, L. (2000). To be one of the big boys: Masochism and castration anxiety in the treatment of a homosexual man: Issues in Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 22(1) 2000, 79-89. *Birman, J. (1997). Existential style, a way of suffering and of building: concerning hysteria, femininity and masochism: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 9(18)1 1997, 17-24. *Birner, L. (1984). The shlemiel and the shlep: A psychoanalytic note on two masochistic styles: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 9(2) 1984, 179-189. *Blanch, A. (1974). The problem of feminine masochism: An approach through theory and literature: Cornell Journal of Social Relations Vol 9(1) Spr 1974, 1-15. *Blevis, M. (1990). Tyrant figures: Psychanalystes Vol 37 1990, 63-76. *Blum, H. P. (1992). A perverse masochistic transference and its pathogenic roots: Revista de Psicoanalisis Spec Issue 1992, 115-128. *Bond, A. H. (1981). The masochist is the leader: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 9(3) Jul 1981, 375-389. *Bonime, W. (1995). The myth of masochism: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 23(1) Spr 1995, 33-46. *Bonnet, M. (1998). The bonds of masochism: Topique: Revue Freudienne Vol 28(67) 1998, 67-79. *Bourdet-Loubere, S. (1999). The variation of suicide attempt components: Using a psychoanalytic model that includes masochism: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 157(8) Oct 1999, 572-573. *Bowers, K. S., & Eastwood, J. D. (1996). On the edge of science: Coping with UFOlogy scientifically: Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 136-140. *Boyarin, D. (1994). Jewish masochism: Couvade, castration, and rabbis in pain: American Imago Vol 51(1) Spr 1994, 3-36. *Braunschweig-Demay, D. (1986). Hysteria, masochism, depression: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 50(3) May-Jun 1986, 955-960. *Breiner, S. J. (1994). Leopold von Sacher-Masoch and masochism: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 22(4) Win 1994, 639-661. *Brelet-Foulard, F. (2001). From sexual masochism to the double taboo of touching, a research itinerary: Psychologie Clinique et Projective Vol 7 2001, 37-43. *Breslow, N. (1987). Locus of control, desirability of control, and sadomasochists: Psychological Reports Vol 61(3) Dec 1987, 995-1001. *Breslow, N. (1989). Sources of confusion in the study and treatment of sadomasochism: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 4(3) 1989, 263-274. *Brousselle, A. (1998). Masculine masochism: "To be scared stiff." Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 62(2) Apr-Jun 1998, 539-549. *Brown, J. A. (2002). The tortures of Mel Gibson: Masochism and the sexy male body: Men and Masculinities Vol 5(2) Oct 2002, 123-143. *Burridge, T. (2004). Reply to a vampire: Psychodynamic Practice: Individuals, Groups and Organisations Vol 10(2) May 2004, 255-268. *Byerly, L. J. (1992). Unresolved separation-individuation, masochism, and difficulty with compliance: Discussion of Frank's chapter, "A problem with the couch: Incapacities and conflicts." Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Calogeras, R. C. (1994). Sadomasochistic object relations: Some clinical observations: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 10(2) Jun 1994, 97-115. *Caplan, P. J. (1984). The myth of women's masochism: American Psychologist Vol 39(2) Feb 1984, 130-139. *Cappon, J. (1977). Masochism: A trait in the Mexican national character: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 64(2) Sum 1977, 163-171. *Cartwright, R. D. (1992). "Masochism" in dreaming and its relation to depression: Dreaming Vol 2(2) Jun 1992, 79-97. *Cartwright, R. D., & Wood, E. (1993). The contribution of dream masochism to the sex ratio difference in major depression: Psychiatry Research Vol 46(2) Feb 1993, 165-173. *Castellanos-Colombo, H. (1995). Masochism and femininity: Topique: Revue Freudienne Vol 25(56) 1995, 133-149. *Caston, J. (1984). The relation between masochism and depression: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 32(3) 1984, 603-614. *Celerier, M.-C. (1998). Inherited (primary) masochism: Topique: Revue Freudienne Vol 28(67) 1998, 83-90. *Chabert, C. (2006). Masochism and perversion: A psychoanalytic and projective approach: Psychologie Clinique et Projective Vol 12 2006, 83-100. *Chabrol, H., Telmon, N., Peresson, G., & Alengrin, D. (1995). Psychopathology of victims of aggression: Medicine & Law Vol 14(7-8) 1995, 631-633. *Chagnon, J.-Y. (2006). Masochism in the works of French psychoanalysts: A subject of debate: Psychologie Clinique et Projective Vol 12 2006, 7-67. *Charme, S. L. (1983). Religion and the theory of masochism: Journal of Religion & Health Vol 22(3) Fal 1983, 221-233. *Chervet, E. (2005). Treatment of Mrs. K: A homeopathic madness: Revue Francaise de Psychosomatique No 27 2005, 67-83. *Clark, S. E., & Loftus, E. F. (1996). The construction of space alien abduction memories: Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 140-143. *Coffman, C. E. (2002). "The missus is master:" Fetishism and masochism in Ulysses: Literature and Psychology Vol 48(3) 2002, 56-76. *Conrotto, F. (2007). Masochism: From primary libidic position to operator of civilization: Rivista di Psicoanalisi Vol 53(2) Apr-Jun 2007, 309-330. *Cooper, S. H. (2003). The countertransference transformation of oedipal idealization, mourning, and erotic masochism: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 13(1) 2003, 29-39. *Cooper, S. H. (2003). You say oedipal, I say postoedipal: A consideration of desire and hostility in the analytic relationship: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 13(1) 2003, 41-63. *Corcos, M. (2003). The feminine and maternal aspects in anorexia nervosa, a creative passivity: This is not a woman: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 68(2) Apr-Jun 2003, 233-247. *Corman, L. (1977). Moral masochism identified by the use of projective tests: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 31(18) Sep-Oct 1977-1978, 915-922. *Corn, A., & Lane, R. C. (2001). Managing the masochistic patient in the next millennium: Thoughts for the independent practitioner: Journal of Psychotherapy in Independent Practice Vol 2(1) 2001, 63-78. *Cosnier, J. (1985). Feminine masochism and destructivity: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 49(2) Mar-Apr 1985, 551-568. *Couchard, F. (1993). " A daughter is being beaten": Illustration of a masochistic fantasy in Islamic culture: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 57(3) Jul-Sep 1993, 733-749. *Couvreur, C. (1987). Regarding primary erotogenic masochism: Theresa: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 51(3) May-Jun 1987, 967-981. *Cowan, L. (1979). On masochism: Spring 1979, 42-54. *Davidson, C. (1983). Masochistic character disturbances: Psykisk Halsa Vol 24(4) 1983, 219-228. *Davidson, C., & Derkert, T. (1985). Male-female: The role of castration anxiety in masochistic and narcissistic problems: Psykisk Halsa Vol 26(2) 1985, 86-92. *Davies, J. M. (2003). Falling in love with love: Oedipal and postoedipal manifestations of idealization, mourning, and erotic masochism: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 13(1) 2003, 1-27. *Davies, J. M. (2004). Reply to Commentary: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 14(4) 2004, 517-526. *Davison, W. T., Bristol, C., & Pray, M. (1986). Turning aggression on the self: A study of psychoanalytic process: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 55(2) Apr 1986, 273-295. *de M'uzan, M. (1973). A case of masochistic perversion and an outline of a theory: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 54(4) 1973, 455-467. *de M'Uzan, M. (2003). Perverse Masochism and the Question of Quantity: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 16 2003, 49-56. *de M'Uzan, M., & Simpson, R. B. (2003). Slaves of quantity: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 72(3) Jul 2003, 711-725. *de Torres, D. S. (1998). Female masochism revisited: The case of Diana of Wales: Tropicos: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 6(1) 1998, 56-71. *Deleuze, G., & von Sacher-Masoch, L. (1971). Masochism. Brooklyn, NY: Zone Books. *Deprati, D. (1998). A case of masochistic submission to pathologic individuals: Clinica y Salud Vol 9(2) 1998, 519-531. *Dominguez, V. R. (2006). "Theory in Furs: Masochist Anthropology": Comment: Current Anthropology Vol 47(6) Dec 2006, 945-946. *Dougherty, N. (1987). Female masochism: Perspectives for social workers: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 15(1) Spr 1987, 22-34. *Druon, C. (2001). Orality at the crossroads of uterine and neonatal life: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 65(5) Dec 2001, 1597-1612. *Duchet, C. (2006). Between life and death drives: Masochism tested by traumatic experiences: Psychologie Clinique et Projective Vol 12 2006, 101-117. *Earle, J. R., & Folks, D. G. (1986). Factitious disorder and coexisting depression: A report of successful psychiatric consultation and case management: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 8(6) Nov 1986, 448-450. *Echeverria, M. (2005). Shame in the feminine and in the masculine: Revista de Psicoanalisis de la Asociacion Psicoanalitica de Madrid Vol 45 2005, 91-101. *Eiguer, A. (1993). Masochistic transference and interminable analysis: Clinica y Analisis Grupal Vol 15(1) Jan-Apr 1993, 33-46. *Elliott, R. L. (1987). The masochistic patient in consultation-liaison psychiatry: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 9(4) Jul 1987, 241-250. *Evans, W. N. (1974). Pseudostupidity: A study in masochistic exhibitionism: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 61(4) Win 1974-1975, 619-632. *Fenchel, G. H. (1983). Interaction between narcissism and masochism in the borderline personality: Issues in Ego Psychology Vol 6(1-2) 1983, 62-68. *Fischer, N. (1981). Masochism: Current concepts: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 29(3) 1981, 673-688. *Fonagy, P., & Target, M. (2004). Playing with the reality of analytic love: Commentary on paper by Jody Messier Davies: "Falling in Love with Love": Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 14(4) 2004, 503-515. *Fortes, I. (2007). Eroticism and masochism in Freudian theory: Psicologia Clinica Vol 19(2) 2007, 35-44. *Franklin, D. (1987). The politics of masochism: Psychology Today Vol 21(1) Jan 1987, 52-57. *Gabriel, J., & Beratis, S. (1997). Early trauma in the development of masochism and depression: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 6(4) Dec 1997, 231-236. *Galenson, E. (1986). The precursors of masochism: Protomasochism: Integrative Psychiatry Vol 4(4) Dec 1986, 266-267. *Galvez, M. J. (2004). The patience in the psychoanalysis: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 38(4) 2004, 895-914. *Ghent, E. (1990). Masochism, submission, surrender: Masochism as a perversion of surrender: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 26(1) Jan 1990, 108-136. *Gibeault, A. (1988). Etienne or one of today's adolescents: On adolescence and moral masochism: International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 15(2) 1988, 195-206. *Gill, S. (1997). The mutative impact of a transference interpretation with a masochistic male patient exhibiting sexual sadism: A case study: Journal of Analytic Social Work Vol 4(1) 1997, 19-33. *Gitterman, J. (2004). When the Analyst Becomes the Masochist: Finding a Way Out of Enactments with an Attacking Borderline Patient: Psychoanalytic Social Work Vol 11(2) 2004, 1-18. *Glenn, J. (1984). A note on loss, pain, and masochism in children: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 32(1) 1984, 63-73. *Glenn, J. (1984). Psychic trauma and masochism: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 32(2) 1984, 357-386. *Glenn, J. (1989). From protomasochism to masochism: A developmental view: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 44 1989, 73-86. *Glickauf-Hughes, C. (1997). Etiology of the masochistic and narcissistic personality: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 57(2) Jun 1997, 141-148. *Glickauf-Hughes, C. (1999). Masochism, authenticity and will: Issues in Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 21(1-2) 1999, 11-19. *Glickauf-Hughes, C., & Wells, M. (1996). Separation and idealization in the masochistic personality: Issues in Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 18(1) 1996, 55-67. *Goldstein de Schwartz, R. (1986). The development of masochism in Freud: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 43(4) Jul-Aug 1986, 889-906. *Gomez, G. Q. (2007). The motherhood under the pulsional theory outlook: Agora: Estudos em Teoria Psicanalitica Vol 10(2) Jul-Dec 2007, 265-278. *Gordon, R. (1987). Masochism: The shadow side of the archetypal need to venerate and worship: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 32(3) Jul 1987, 227-240. *Grand, H. G. (1973). The masochistic defence of the "double mask": Its relationship to imposture: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 54(4) 1973, 445-454. *Grassi, A. (1986). Masochism and individuation: Psichiatria e Psicoterapia Analitica Vol 5(1) Apr 1986, 35-50. *Grossman, W. I. (1986). Notes on masochism: A discussion of the history and development of a psychoanalytic concept: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 55(3) 1986, 379-413. *Grunberger, B. (1993). Outline of a psychodynamic theory of masochism: Jahrbuch der Psychoanalyse Vol 31 1993, 48-76. *Guignard, F., & Bergel, M. (2005). Intrication of drives and functions of primary sadism: Debate: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 12(2) Aug 2005, 281-295. *Gullickson, T. (1993). Review of Principles of Self-Damage: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 38 (6), Jun, 1993. *Hailparn, D. F., & Hailparn, M. (2004). The Song of the Siren: Dealing With Masochistic Thoughts and Behaviors: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 34(2) Sum 2004, 163-180. *Hall, R. L. (1996). Escaping the self or escaping the anomaly? : Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 143-148. *Halperin, E. N. (1996). The role of socialization in male Anorexia Nervosa: Two cases: Child Psychiatry & Human Development Vol 26(3) Spr 1996, 159-168. *Herman, D., & Nelson, M. C. (1973). The treatment of psychosocial masochism: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 60(3) Fal 1973, 333-372. *Herron, M. J., & Herron, W. G. (1982). Meanings of sadism and masochism: Psychological Reports Vol 50(1) Feb 1982, 199-202. *Herron, W. G., & Herron, M. J. (1985). Understanding masochism: American Psychologist Vol 40(5) May 1985, 570-571. *Hibbard, S. (1992). Narcissism, shame, masochism, and object relations: An exploratory correlational study: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 9(4) Fal 1992, 489-508. *Hilberman, E. (1980). Overview: The "wife-beater's wife" reconsidered: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 137(11) Nov 1980, 1336-1347. *Hoffman, L. (1997). "Analysis of a difficult depressive patient: Affiliated staff case conference, New York Psychoanalytic Institute, April 15, 1996": Discussion: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 6(2) 1997, 259-264. *Holzman, C. D. (1972). Review of Sacher-Masoch: An Interpretation, together with the Entire Text of Venus in Furs: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 17 (3), Mar, 1972. *Hopkins, J. (1977). Living under the threat of death: The impact of a congenital illness on an eight-year-old boy: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 4(3) 1977, 5-21. *Howell, E. F. (1996). Dissociation in masochism and psychopathic sadism: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 32(3) Jul 1996, 427-453. *Howell, E. F. (1997). Masochism: A bridge to the other side of abuse: Dissociation: Progress in the Dissociative Disorders Vol 10(4) Dec 1997, 240-245. *Hull, J. G. (1996). When explanations fail: Science and pseudoscience in psychology: Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 149-151. *Hunt, W. (1973). Beating fantasies and daydreams revisited: Presentation of a case: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 21(4) 1973, 817-832. *Imber, R. R. (1995). Clinical notes on masochism: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 31(4) Oct 1995, 581-589. *Israel, M. (2005). Theodor Reik And Masochism: Issues in Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 27(1) 2005, 69-76. *Janata, J. (2001). Masochism: The mystery of Jean-Jacques Rousseau. Danbury, CT: Rutledge Books. *Jones, R. A., & Wells, M. (1996). An empirical study of parentification and personality: American Journal of Family Therapy Vol 24(2) Sum 1996, 145-152. *Juni, S., & Katz, B. (2001). Self-effacing wit as a response to oppression: Dynamics in ethnic humor: Journal of General Psychology Vol 128(2) Apr 2001, 119-142. *Kancyper, L. (2003). The narcissistic and/or masochistic wall: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 60(4) Oct-Dec 2003, 973-992. *Kanzer, M. (1970). Edmund Bergler: A Study of Psychic Masochism: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 15 (6), Jun, 1970. *Kapadia, S. (1985). A specific use of masochistic fantasies: Samiksa Vol 39(1) 1985, 1-15. *Karol, C. (1989). The role of primal scene and masochism in asthma. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Katz, A. W. (1990). Paradoxes of masochism: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 7(2) Spr 1990, 225-241. *Katz, R. (1992). Degradation, humiliation and other turn-ons: Mastering trauma with pleasure: Issues in Ego Psychology Vol 15(1) 1992, 50-55. *Kennedy, A. (2004). Identifying the Death of Gender--The Ghost of Masochism in the Queer Subject: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 48(2) 2004, 61-81. *Kernberg, O. F. (1988). Clinical dimensions of masochism: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 36(4) 1988, 1005-1029. *Kestenberg, J. S., & Borowitz, E. (1990). On narcissism and masochism in the fetus and the neonate: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 5(1) Fal 1990, 87-94. *Khan, M. M. (1978). From masochism to psychic pain: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 11(2-3) 1978, 165-173. *Khan, M. M. (1981). From masochism to psychic pain: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 17(3) Jul 1981, 413-422. *Kitayama, O. (1991). The wounded caretaker and guilt: International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 18(2) 1991, 229-240. *Kleban, C. H. (1997). "Analysis of a difficult depressive patient: Affiliated staff case conference, New York Psychoanalytic Institute, April 15, 1996": Discussion: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 6(2) 1997, 253-258. *Klein, H. (1972). Masochism: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 6(11) Nov 1972, 32-53. *Kloss-Rotmann, L. (2002). On female masochism: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 18(2) Jun 2002, 117-130. *Kraus, C. A. (1991). Understanding self-righteousness: Treatment issues: Psychotherapy Patient Vol 7(3-4) 1991, 15-31. *Kron, T., & Avny, N. (2003). Psychotherapists' dreams about their patients: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 48(3) Jun 2003, 317-339. *Kruel, S. S., Correa, O. B., Chaves, M. E., Oliveira, B. L., Farias, M. C., Pacheco, S. A., et al. (2005). Summum jus, summa injuria: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 14(3-4) 2005, 148-152. *Kulick, D. (2006). Theory in Furs: Masochist Anthropology: Current Anthropology Vol 47(6) Dec 2006, 933-944. *Kulick, D. (2006). "Theory in Furs: Masochist Anthropology": Reply: Current Anthropology Vol 47(6) Dec 2006, 948-950. *Lane, R. C. (2002). Anorexia, masochism, self-mutilation, and autoerotism: The Spider mother: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 89(1) Feb 2002, 101-124. *Laplanche, J. (1992). Masochism and the theory of generalized seduction: Psychanalyse a l'Universite Vol 17(67) Jul 1992, 3-18. *Laplanche, J. (2003). Masochism and Sexuality: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 16 2003, 39-47. *Le Guen, C. (1997). The feminine essence of ordinary masochism: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 9(18)1 1997, 5-16. *Le Guen, C. (1998). How the psychic matter gets its edges: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise 11(21)2 Sep 1998, 99-109. *le Soldat, J. (1986). On the problem of sadism and masochism: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 40(7) Jul 1986, 617-639. *Lebe, D. (1997). Masochism and the inner mother: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 84(4) Aug 1997, 523-540. *Lego, S. (1992). Masochism: Implications for psychiatric nursing: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 6(4) Aug 1992, 224-229. *Lenzer, G. (1975). On masochism: A contribution to the history of a phantasy and its theory: Signs Vol 1(2) Win 1975, 277-324. *Leonhard, K. (1974). Masochism in Pousseau's life and literature: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie und Psychotherapie Vol 22(4) 1974, 324-339. *Levin, F. M. (1990). Sadism and masochism in neurosis and symptom formation: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 38(3) 1990, 789-804. *Levine, S. S. (2006). Catching the wrong leopard: Courage and masochism in the psychoanalytic situation: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 75(2) Apr 2006, 533-556. *Liaboe, G. P., & Guy, J. D. (1985). Masochism and the distortion of servanthood: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 13(4) Win 1985, 255-262. *Lichtmann, A. (1996). The death instinct and masochism: The erotisation of destructiveness. Involvement in the process of working out: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 53(4) Oct-Dec 1996, 887-901. *Lynn, S. J., & Kirsch, I. I. (1996). Alleged alien abductions: False memories, hypnosis, and fantasy proneness: Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 151-155. *Macgregor, J. R. (1991). Identification with the victim: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 60(1) Jan 1991, 53-68. *Machado, R. N. (2003). A hypothesis about transgenerational traumatic elaboration: Rhapsody in August: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 10(1) Apr 2003, 71-85. *Machado, R. N. (2004). The primary masochism question: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 11(1) Apr 2004, 51-66. *Magalhaes, A. (1983). Death scripts: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 13(4) Oct 1983, 246-247. *Maldavsky, D. (1985). On the theory of erogenous masochism, eighty years later: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 42(3) May-Jun 1985, 621-651. *Maleson, F. G. (1984). The multiple meanings of masochism in psychoanalytic discourse: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 32(2) 1984, 325-356. *Malpique, C. (2002). Is there really a feminine masochism? : Revista Portuguesa de Psicanalise No 23 Mar 2002, 5-15. *Manhaes, M. P. (1979). Femininity: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 13(4) 1979, 421-430. *Markson, E. (1993). Depression and moral masochism: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 74(5) Oct 1993, 931-940. *Marmor, J. (2004). Changing Patterns of Femininity: Psychoanalytic Implications: The Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 32(1) Spr 2004, 7-20. *Marten, Z. (1986). Kandaulesism: Report on a case: Psychiatria Polska Vol 20(3) May-Jun 1986, 235-237. *Masciangelo, P. (1973). "Ethical perversion": A view of the masochistic complex: Rivista di Psicoanalisi No 19 Jan-Apr 1973, 65-84. *Matot, J.-P. (1989). Facets of masochism: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 147(5) Jul 1989, 551-559. *Mattes, J., & Robbins, A. (1981). Creative interventions in psychoanalytic psychotherapy: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 68(3) Fal 1981, 386-394. *McComb, J. K. (2004). The Two Psychotherapies of Ms. L.: A Response to Janice Gitterman's Case Study: Psychoanalytic Social Work Vol 11(2) 2004, 19-31. *McCosker, A. (2005). A Vision of Masochism in the Affective Pain of Crash: Sexualities Vol 8(1) Feb 2005, 30-48. *McLeod, C. C., Corbisier, B., & Mack, J. E. (1996). A more parsimonious explanation for UFO abduction: Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 156-168. *Menaker, E. (1981). Self-psychology illustrated on the issue of moral masochism: Clinical implications: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 41(4) Win 1981, 297-305. *Milmaniene, J. E. (1993). Repetition: Identity and difference: Revista de Psicoanalisis Spec Issue 2 1993, 111-117. *Molinier, P. (2006). Women's masochism at the workplace: Sexist myth or professional defense? The case of nurses in the surgery room: Psychologie Clinique et Projective Vol 12 2006, 211-230. *Moscone, R. O. (1983). Conscience and ethics: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 40(3) 1983, 607-625. *Nakakuki, M. (1994). Normal and developmental aspects of masochism: Transcultural and clinical implications: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 57(3) Aug 1994, 244-257. *Newman, L. S., & Baumeister, R. F. (1996). Not just another false memory: Further thoughts on the UFO abduction phenomenon: Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 185-197. *Newman, L. S., & Baumeister, R. F. (1996). Toward an explanation of the UFO abduction phenomenon: Hypnotic elaboration, extraterrestrial sadomasochism, and spurious memories: Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 99-126. *No authorship, i. (1990). Review of Masochism: The Treatment of Self-inflicted Suffering: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (7), Jul, 1990. *Novick, J. (2003). Naughty love: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 48 (5), Oct, 2003. *Novick, J., & Novick, K. K. (1972). Beating fantasies in children: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 53(2) 1972, 237-242. *Novick, J., & Novick, K. K. (1991). Some comments on masochism and the delusion of omnipotence from a developmental perspective: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 39(2) 1991, 307-331. *Novick, K. K., & Novick, J. (1987). The essence of masochism: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 42 1987, 353-384. *Novotny, P. (1972). Self-cutting: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 36(5) Sep 1972, 505-514. *Obadia, J.-P. (1990). When the onset of a masochistic perversion takes the place of a serious somatic illness: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 54(3) May-Jun 1990, 797-807. *Ober, W. B. (1975). Swinburne's masochism: Neuropathology and psychopathology: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 39(6) Nov 1975, 501-555. *Odier, C. (1987). The small profit complex: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse 51(1) Jan-Feb 1987, 181-199. *Okonogi, K. (1980). Depression and psychosomatic illness in view of Ajase complex: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 13(2-3) 1980, 116-130. *Olivetti, K. W. (2005). Gorging at Friendly's: A Masochist's Dream: Issues in Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 27(1) 2005, 1-16. *Orne, M. T., Whitehouse, W. G., Orne, E. C., & Dinges, D. F. (1996). "Memories" of anomalous and traumatic autobiographical experiences: Validation and consolidation of fanasy through hypnosis: Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 168-172. *Ortmeyer, D. H. (1995). Interpersonal psychoanalysis with a masochistic patient: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 31(4) Oct 1995, 591-601. *Pfouts, J. H. (1978). Violent families: Coping responses of abused wives: Child Welfare Journal Vol 57(2) Feb 1978, 101-111. *Piers, C. (1999). Self-mutilation, masochism, and rigid character: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 86(5) Oct 1999, 691-699. *Pommier, F. (2006). The question of masochism in extreme situations: Psychologie Clinique et Projective Vol 12 2006, 69-82. *Press, J. (2003). On a number of sources of the unconscious feeling of guilt: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 67(5) Oct-Dec 2003, 1623-1632. *Price, R. M. (1983). Masochism and piety: Journal of Religion & Health Vol 22(2) Sum 1983, 161-166. *Prince, R. M. (1984). Courage and masochism in psychotherapy: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 71(1) Spr 1984, 47-61. *Procci, W. R. (1987). Mockery through caricature: A variant of introjection utilized by a masochistic woman: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 15(1) Jan 1987, 51-66. *Proser, M. N. (1988). Edward's perils: Masochism in Marlowe's suffering king: Literature and Psychology Vol 34(1) 1988, 17-25. *Quartier, F., & Bartolomei, J. (2007). On the pleasure of being psychotherapist. About the psychoanalytic model: Psychotherapies Vol 27(1) 2007, 31-36. *Rancour-Laferriere, D. (1999). Russians react to the idea of Russian masochism: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 27(1) Sum 1999, 59-66. *Rancour-Laferriere, D. (2001). Anti-Semitism in Russia: Some interactions of paranoia and masochism in the ethnic realm: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 6(1) Spr 2001, 73-82. *Rancour-Laferriere, D. (2003). The moral masochism at the heart of Christianity: Evidence from Russian Orthodox iconography and icon veneration: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 8(1) Spr 2003, 12-22. *Ravit, M. (2006). The dependency link and the image of evil. The link to the addictive object in the construction of sensorial experience: Psychologie Clinique et Projective Vol 12 2006, 191-210. *Reeder, J. (1995). A contribution to the interpretation of unconscious fantasy. -r (Trans P. B. Austin): International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 4(2) Jul 1995, 79-90. *Ribas, D. (1993). The impure feminine element of the analyst: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 57(Spec Issue) 1993, 1733-1736. *Richards, A. D. (2007). Review of Psycoanalysis or mind and meaning: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 76(3) Jul 2007, 1029-1032. *Ritz, J.-J. (1998). On the psychic functioning shown by members of a sect: Topique: Revue Freudienne Vol 28(67) 1998, 57-66. *Rohde-Dachser, C. (1999). The struggle for empathy--Attempting to interpret masochistic fantasy enactments: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 8(2) Oct 1999, 115-123. *Roitman, C. R. (2001). Id resistances: Narcissistic withdrawal, erogeneous masochism and logics of thought: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 58(1) Jan-Mar 2001, 67-84. *Rosenberg, B. (2000). The essence and limits of projection: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 801-820. *Rosenberg, B. (2004). Masochism and disease: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 11(2) Aug 2004, 291-307. *Rosenberg, B. (2005). The suicidal drive and drive multiplicity or the drive to die in terms of object construction and the psyche or the suicidal drive and the masochistic existential dimension: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 20(1-2) 2005, 40-59. *Ross, M., & Newby, I. R. (1996). Distinguishing memory from fantasy: Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 173-177. *Rothstein, A. (1991). Sadomasochism in the neuroses conceived of as a pathological compromise formation: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 39(2) 1991, 363-375. *Rothstein, A. (1994). The many masks of infantile sexual conflict: A psychoanalytic perspective on narcissism and masochism: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 3(3) 1994, 335-346. *Rousal, J., & Brichcin, S. (1971). The case of mysophilia: Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie Vol 67(3) Jun 1971, 176-180. *Roy, D. (1972). Lytton Strachey and the masochistic basis of homosexuality: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 59(4) Win 1972-1973, 579-584. *Rudden, M. G. (1997). Analysis of a difficult depressive patient: Affiliated staff case conference, New York Psychoanalytic Institute, April 15, 1996: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 6(2) 1997, 233-252. *Rudden, M. G. (1997). "Analysis of a difficult depressive patient: Affiliated staff case conference, New York Psychoanalytic Institute, April 15, 1996": Response: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 6(2) 1997, 265-266. *Ruderman, E. G. (2003). Women shaping their destinies: Psychoanalytic perspectives and contemporary clinical portraits: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 31(3) Fal 2003, 275-293. *Rusconi, R. J., Cornes, E., Haslop de Llosa, A., Lo Preiato, A., & et al. (1993). Repetition and fate: A reality based on the masochistic position: Revista de Psicoanalisis Spec Issue 2 1993, 149-154. *Russ, S. W., & Grossman-McKee, A. (1985). The persisting concept of masochism in women: American Psychologist Vol 40(5) May 1985, 571. *Sack, R. L., & Miller, W. (1975). Masochism: A clinical and theoretical overview: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 38(3) Aug 1975, 244-257. *Sangren, P. S. (2006). "Theory in Furs: Masochist Anthropology": Comment: Current Anthropology Vol 47(6) Dec 2006, 946-947. *Saretsky, T. (1976). Masochism and ego identity in borderline states: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 12(4) Oct 1976, 433-445. *Scribner, F. S. (2002). Masochism and the modern ethical ideal (1788-1887): Between literary and scientific visibility: Literature and Psychology Vol 48(1-2) 2002, 65-88. *Selicoff, H. (1985). Bioenergetic analysis and a case of masochism: Revista Mexicana de Psicologia Vol 2(1) Jan-Jun 1985, 38-42. *Shafter, R. (1992). Women and masochism: An introduction to trends in psychoanalytic thinking: Issues in Ego Psychology Vol 15(1) 1992, 56-62. *Shainess, N. (1979). Vulnerability to violence: Masochism as process: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 33(2) Apr 1979, 174-189. *Shainess, N. (1986). Masochism in a new key: Integrative Psychiatry Vol 4(4) Dec 1986, 267-269. *Shapiro, E. (2001). Dealing with masochistic behavior in group therapy from the perspective of the self: Group Vol 25(1-2) Jun 2001, 107-120. *Shapiro, S. (1989). The provocative masochistic patient: An intersubjective approach to treatment: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 53(4) Jul 1989, 319-330. *Sherman, J. (1974). Masochism Revisited: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 19 (8), Aug, 1974. *Simons, R. C. (1987). Psychoanalytic contributions to psychiatric nosology: Forms of masochistic behavior: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 35(3) 1987, 583-608. *Smaldino, C. (1984). Out from under: Countertransference in the treatment of the masochistic youngster: Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal Vol 1(3) Fal 1984, 168-180. *Spence, D. P. (1996). Abduction tales as metaphors: Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 177-179. *Spiegel, L. A. (1978). Moral masochism: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 47(2) 1978, 209-236. *Starks, L. S. (1999). "Like a lover's pinch, which hurts and is desired": The Narrative of Male Masochism and Shakespeare's Antony and Cleopatra: Literature and Psychology Vol 45(4) 1999, 58-73. *Stern, E. M. (1992). Summoning up the murderer: Betrayal of the betrayed: Psychotherapy Patient Vol 8(3-4) 1992, 151-162. *Stolorow, R. D. (1975). The narcissistic function of masochism (and sadism): International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 56(4) 1975, 441-448. *Stolorow, R. D., Atwood, G. E., & Brandchaft, B. (1988). Masochism and its treatment: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 52(6) Nov 1988, 504-509. *Stolorow, R. D., Atwood, G. E., & Brandchaft, B. (1994). Masochism and its treatment. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Stolorow, R. D., & Grand, H. T. (1973). A partial analysis of a perversion involving bugs: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 54(3) 1973, 349-350. *Strube, M. J. (1996). The truth is out there: Psychological Inquiry Vol 7(2) 1996, 180-184. *Sugarman, A. (1991). Developmental antecedents of masochism: Vignettes from the analysis of a 3-yr-old girl: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 72(1) 1991, 107-116. *Szpilka, J. I. (1984). On "A child is beaten." Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 41(6) Nov-Dec 1984, 1001-1028. *Terrile, P. (1983). Freud and Spielrein: Footnotes to the death instinct concept: Giornale Storico di Psicologia Dinamica Vol 7(14) Jun 1983, 88-102. *Torem, M. (1979). Pseudomasochism: A clinical report: Hillside Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 1(2) 1979, 161-192. *Tosone, C. (1998). Revisiting the "myth" of feminine masochism: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 26(4) Win 1998, 413-426. *Turner, J. (1991). T. E. Lawrence: American Imago Vol 48(3) Fal 1991, 395-411. *Uebel, M. (1999). Strip culture: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 4(2) Fal 1999, 322-325. *Ulanov, A. B. (1993). The perverse and the transcendent: Cahiers Jungiens de Psychanalyse No 77 Fal 1993, 71-87. *Vacek, J., & Svejkovska, J. (1974). Another case of hospital vagrancy (Munchhausen syndrome): Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie Vol 70(3) Jun 1974, 186-191. *Varga, M. P. (1988). A Freudian object relations perspective on masochism: Issues in Ego Psychology Vol 11(2) 1988, 27-34. *Vattimo, G. (2003). Masochism and Sadism: The Metaphysics of Suffering: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 16 2003, 17-23. *Vautherin-Estrade, M. (2004). The antidepressive function of an elegant detail: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 68(4) Oct 2004, 1223-1236. *Verdon, B., & Duplant, N. (2006). Masochism and object-loss anxiety. A figure of psychopathology in the memory complaint: Psychologie Clinique et Projective Vol 12 2006, 119-154. *Virsida, A. R. (1985). "The myth of women's masochism": Comment on Caplan: American Psychologist Vol 40(5) May 1985, 569-570. *Volterra, V. (1993). Masochism, narcissism, feelings of guilt, and feelings of shame in adolescents' parasuicide: Giornale Italiano di Suicidologia Vol 3(1) Apr 1993, 53-56. *Waites, E. A. (1977). Female masochism and the enforced restriction of choice: Victimology Vol 2(3-4) 1977-1978, 535-544. *Ward, H. P. (1971). The enteric-coated compliment: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 8(4) Win 1971, 280-281. *Warren, V. L. (1985). Explaining masochism: Journal for the Theory of Social Behaviour Vol 15(2) 1985, 103-129. *Waska, R. T. (1997). Precursors to masochistic and dependent character development: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 57(3) Sep 1997, 253-267. *Webster, B. S. (1985). Helene Deutsch: A new look: Signs Vol 10(3) Spr 1985, 553-571. *Weismantel, M. (2006). "Theory in Furs: Masochist Anthropology": Comment: Current Anthropology Vol 47(6) Dec 2006, 947. *Weiss, J. (1998). Bondage fantasies and beating fantasies: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 67(4) Oct 1998, 626-644. *Wicklund, R. A. (1992). Shirking the Self-Burden: The Psychological Unity of Some Extreme Habits: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 37 (7), Jul, 1992. *Wikan, U. (2006). "Theory in Furs: Masochist Anthropology": Comment: Current Anthropology Vol 47(6) Dec 2006, 947-948. *Wolfe, R. W. (1992). Video aversive satiation: A hopefully heuristic single case study: Annals of Sex Research Vol 5(3) 1992, 181-187. *Wolff, M. P. (2007). Feminin masochism, narcissism, and its relation with early links: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 14(1) Apr 2007, 127-136. *Wolitzky, D. L. (1989). The Ecstasy of Defeat and the Agony of Victory: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 34 (10), Oct, 1989. *Woller, W. (1994). Current views of masochistic phenomena and their mulitple function: An overview: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 10(2) Jun 1994, 162-174. *Wu, J. (1992). Masochism and fear of success in Asian women: Psychoanalytic mechanisms and problems in therapy: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 52(1) Mar 1992, 1-12. *Wurmser, L. (1993). "The bloody foot tracks in the snow": Shame, guilt, and conflicts of conscience in psychotherapy: Praxis der Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik Vol 38(2) Mar 1993, 65-75. *Young, G. H., & Gerson, S. (1991). New psychoanalytic perspectives on masochism and spouse abuse: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 28(1) Spr 1991, 30-38. Additional material Books *Wilson, C. P. (1989). Parental overstimulation in asthma. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Anderson, B. N. (1983). An exploration of masochism: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Aniel-Pastor, M. (1986). A return to the scene of penis envy and masochism: A contribution to the psychoanalytic theory of female sexuality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bird, V. J. (1988). Masochism and the dwarf: An examination of the anti-life force in the feminine psyche: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Collas, I. (1994). The "Poem of the Cid" as a masochistic fantasy: A psychoanalytic reading. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Coskuntuna, S. (1997). The father-daughter relationship and masochistic tendencies in women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cowan, L. (2004). On masochism. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Festa, L. E. (2001). Attachment style, masochism, and the relationship to the mother. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fowkes, K. A. (1994). "Your meaning or your life": Masochistic spirits in "Ghost" and other comedy romance films. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Frieden, G. P. (1978). Masochistic behavior as an outcome of role confusion: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Galasi, K. (2004). A psycho-spiritual approach to the understanding of masochism. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gendrault, P. K. (2000). Chronic pain and masochism in adults: A correlational study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering *Herron, M. J. (1982). The relationship of sexual dominance/submission and gender to sex role identification: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Holland, E. W. (1982). Toward a redefinition of masochism: A cultural history of late nineteenth century France: Dissertation Abstracts International. *James, C. K. (1995). The relationship of masochism to psychosexual development and fear of success in males and females. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kirchner, T. L. (2007). Socialized masochism as experienced through the "beauty and the beast" fairy tale: A phenomenological hermeneutic study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kozlowski Nagle, A. M. (2001). Masochism and sadism in dreams: The influence of parental control and recognition of desires. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lagemann, L. (1995). Masochism, self-defeating behavior, and gender. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lantz, J. E. (1982). The masochistic first early recollection and psychopathology: An exploratory-descriptive study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Leonard, W. (1998). A psychoanalytic nosology of masochism. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lopez, S. C. (1982). Marital satisfaction and wife abuse as function of sex-role identity, self-esteem, and interpersonal style: Dissertation Abstracts International. *O'Dell, K. R. (1993). Toward a theory of performance art: An investigation of its sites: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Salatich, S. D. (2006). The role of the object in classical and early ego psychoanalytic theory on masochism. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Studlar, G. L. (1984). Visual pleasure and the masochistic aesthetic: The Von Sternberg/Dietrich Paramount cycle: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tinsley, J. B. (1977). The extinction of self-punitive behavior: Does the fear extinguish or is the expectancy changed? : Dissertation Abstracts International. *Town, W. H. (1977). Masochism and underachievement: Assessment and evaluation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Williams, J. G. L. (1995). Representations of female masochism in American cinema: Contemporary psychoanalytic perspectives. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wright, S. L. (1987). Early recollections: A comparison between clinically depressed and nondepressed adolescents: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links Category:Sadomasochism